Comptine
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres et il frissonne en se levant. Lui, il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient encore ? ' HGDM


Hello !

Je reviens avec un petit OS sur ces chers Drago et Hermione, parce que c'est la fin de mes vacances et que j'ai bien eu le temps d'écrire (et maintenant, il me faudrait quelques jours de plus pour me reposer).

Un OS, donc. Mais un peu différent. Le début va certainement vous paraître étrange, vous allez être un peu perdu, peut-être, j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas. J'ai eu un peu de mal, parce que le thème est... assez difficile à écrire, je trouve.

Je ne vous en dit pas trop, je papoterai à la fin, quand vous saurez tout !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Comptine

**Résumé :** 'Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres et il frissonne en se levant. Lui, il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient encore ?' HGDM

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le temps ronge l'amour comme l'acide**

La ballade de Johnny Jane, Serge Gainsbourg

* * *

« Mais tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'a pas su répondre et elle s'accroche à lui, encore, elle lui enserre le bras et elle répète, avec cette voix chantante, cette voix douloureuse et vagabonde :

« N'est-ce pas, Drago ? »

Dehors, il a plu. Il a plu très fort et, à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, se faufile les odeurs d'herbes mouillées et de terres boueuses. Il a respiré. Quand il était enfant, sa mère disait, ça sent bon la pluie, et elle sortait, pieds nus dans le jardin, pour s'enivrer de ces effluves. Elle doit y être, à présent, du haut de nonante-trois ans. Elle aussi, elle doit avoir ouvert cette fenêtre, mais c'est peut-être moins drôle de respirer la pluie, lorsqu'on sait qu'il y a eu des guerres derrières. Et que là-bas, dans ces plaines, le sang s'est dilué entre deux rivières.

Il a plu toute la nuit et lui n'a pas réussi à dormir. Il a eu le cœur gonflé et le souffle court, a observé le plafond, les draps immaculés, et il a serré ce corps recroquevillé et tremblant de froid et de peur, ce petit visage qui se tordait et lui demandait où est-ce qu'ils étaient, mais il a eu beau la serrer et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, ça ne pouvait pas suffire.

Alors il est ici. Il a fait une valise. Elle le regarde et ses yeux se gonflent de larmes.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ? »

Il n'a pas pu répondre alors lentement, elle s'est détournée. Elle a traversé le salon et sa robe a frémi sous le vent. Elle est jolie, il a envie de le lui dire, une dernière fois mais déjà elle lui échappe. Il n'arrive pas à la retenir.

Dehors, il n'y a plus de soleil. Ça sent bon la pluie et la pluie nettoie le monde. Alors il aurait dû sortir bien avant, ou bien il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans cette maison. Il n'en sait trop rien, il est fatigué, il ne peut plus penser.

De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

La porte s'est refermée.

* * *

« Je croyais qu'on ne revenait pas. »

Tout à coup, il a fait terriblement froid.

« Je suis désolé.

– C'est un peu fatiguant, tu ne trouves pas, d'être désolé. C'est ce qu'on dit à tout bout de champs. On casse un verre, on est désolé. On se trompe de route, on est désolé. On laisse quelqu'un crever, on est désolé.

– Hermione…

– Moi, je ne suis pas désolée. Je suis épuisée. Et j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

Quand il a essayé de lui prendre la main, elle a reculé.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être dormir.

– Et toi, tu devrais peut-être repartir. »

La fumée a envahi la pièce. C'est une drôle de fumée, un peu bleue, un peu grise, qui s'accroche aux lustres, aux rideaux, et s'installe entre les cils. C'est la fumée qu'on rejette, qui danse jusqu'au plafond et s'écrase sur les moulures. Celle qui se répand comme la peste. Ce sont des arabesques acides qui piquent les yeux et gonflent les cœurs. Qui bloquent toutes les sorties.

« Tu es vivante. »

Elle a tremblé.

A murmuré :

« Tu crois ? »

Un jour, il lui avait dit : En amour, on se croit prêt à en crever mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et s'il y a une chose que tu devrais un jour sauver, c'était ta vie. Pas la mienne. Parce que moi, je ne te sauverais pas. Je ne pourrais pas.

Mais elle n'a jamais écouté personne.

Elle était bien trop courageuse.

« L'enfant, lui, est mort. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il est resté silencieux.

Et puis il a soufflé sur la cendre et il l'a regardée.

« Comment ?

– Il est tombé des escaliers. »

Et cette cendre s'est infiltrée, elle a laissé de grosses trainées noires.

« Hermione, écoute-moi…

– Je l'aimais.

– Je sais.

– Parce que lui, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait me quitter. Mais il l'a quand même fait et ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est mort. Tu es parti et il est mort. Je te déteste, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je te hais. »

Elle pleure.

La maison a vieilli. Il s'en aperçoit, maintenant, à quel point elle s'est remplie de poussière et de non-dits. Quand ils s'y étaient installés, elle scintillait. C'était Hermione qui l'avait décorée, qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour repeindre les murs, accrocher les rideaux, les tableaux, chasser les toiles d'araignées.

Maintenant, tout est noir.

« Quand est-il mort ?

– Il… »

Les mots se sont bloqués au fond de sa gorge, ils lui trouent la peau. Quand. Quand, quand, quand. Elle revoit son petit visage, ses éclats de rire. Quand était-ce ? Hier. Il y a une semaine. Un an. Plus.

Et elle a levé les yeux vers Drago, ses grands yeux effarés, désespérés, elle a ouvert la bouche, ses lèvres ont tremblé.

« En mars dernier. »

Mais sa voix vacille.

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

La tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée a valsé. Le liquide doré s'est répandu sur le tapis, il a emporté des cendres, et Drago est resté là, à regarder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? »

Il n'a rien dit. Elle a continué :

« Tu crois que j'oublierai le nom de mon enfant ?

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi…

– Parce que moi, je ne m'en souviens pas. Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ses mains se raccrochent à la table. Elle serre les dents.

« Darius. »

Et elle respire. Elle répète :

« Il est mort. »

Comme pour ne plus en douter.

* * *

« Tu sais, si j'avais pu, je ne serai pas sorti.

– Parti.

– Pardon ?

– Tu es parti, a rectifié Hermione. Tu n'es pas sorti, tu es parti. Et moi j'ai attendu comme idiote, pendant des années, j'ai attendu alors que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. »

Il a plu toute la nuit. Oui, il s'en souvient, il a plu comme jamais et il a pensé que peut-être... peut-être qu'ils y arriveraient. Et il a attendu au fond du lit, il a brûlé ses cigarettes. Peut-être.

C'était idiot.

Et elle l'a regardé prendre ses habits dans la penderie, les ranger dans une grande valise, de celles qu'ils prenaient pour aller au soleil, et elle n'a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il disait, encore et encore, je suis désolé.

Il sait maintenant qu'elle est cernée d'ombres blanches, pas d'indifférence. Et tandis qu'elle se lève en tremblant, tandis qu'elle repousse ses boucles en arrière et ouvre les fenêtres, il se dit qu'il donnerait tout pour la revoir une dernière fois entière.

* * *

« Tu m'aimais ?

– Oui.

– Follement, comme personne ?

– Oui.

– Menteur. »

Et elle a juste envie qu'il arrête d'enfumer tout son salon.

S'il vous plaît…

Plus de cigarette.

* * *

Quand il l'avait revu pour la première fois après la guerre, il y avait du soleil qui dégoulinait partout sur la terre. Un soleil à vous rendre fou de lumière, comme si quelqu'un avait versé du miel dans le ciel.

Ils avaient vingt ans et des poussières. Des rires au bord des lèvres.

Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelle. Buvait un thé froid et fumait, assise sur une terrasse.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle était jolie parce que différente. Elle était penchée sur un cahier et elle écrivait, elle écrivait comme si rien d'autre dans le monde n'existait. Seule, au milieu de son soleil.

Alors il s'était assis face à elle.

Parce que la guerre s'était terminée et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détester. Parce qu'elle avait témoigné pour son père lors de son procès, il le savait, et sa mère disait qu'un jour… un jour il allait falloir l'inviter. Et juste après, elle grimaçait.

Hermione avait dit Malefoy, en hésitant un peu, et lui il avait souri.

Il s'en fichait. Il l'avait aimé à s'en exploser le cœur.

L'enfant était né et le soir, elle chantait pour l'endormir. Sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison, elle se cognait aux murs. Hermione l'enivrait de comptines, d'histoires de vent et de cheval.

Et puis il était mort et elle avait arrêté de chanter.

Un jour, elle avait perdu ses clés, puis sa baguette, puis son sac à main. Elle ne retrouvait plus ses lunettes, ses livres, ses habits, sa maison. Drago avait du aller la chercher, deux rues plus loin.

Elle avait arrêté de fumer.

Alors il lui avait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la sauver. Il se rappelle son regard brûlant. Son regard errant.

Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient ? Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres et il frissonne en se levant. Lui, il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient encore ?

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu vas, cette fois ? »

Mais le Médicomage n'a pas attendu sa réponse pour entrer dans le salon et Drago a eu envie de le tuer.

L'homme a dit :

« Madame, vous allez venir avec moi à St Mangouste. Je m'appelle… »

Personne n'a fait attention à son nom.

« Drago ?

– Oui.

– Combien de temps es-tu parti ? »

Il tremble.

« Une heure à peine. »

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

« Oh…, fait-elle. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que ça avait duré des années… »

* * *

Il est allé la voir pendant des jours et des semaines. Parfois elle lui souriait, d'autres fois, elle se détournait. Et ses cernes ont rongé son sourire, lentement, elles l'ont envahie, son visage s'est noirci et ses souvenirs ont suivi.

Elle ne fume pas. Elle ne parle pas.

Le Médicomage l'a pris à part.

« Elle ne se souvient pas, monsieur Malefoy. L'Alzheimer avance, son état s'est empiré. Elle ne se souviendra bientôt plus de rien. »

Drago a allumé une cigarette.

« On a eu un garçon, vous savez. »

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi est-ce que soudain il a besoin de lui raconter ça.

« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas la voir ?

– Il est mort il y a une vingtaine d'année. Un accident sur la route. Il avait dix-neuf ans.

– Elle n'en a jamais parlé. »

Il a souri. D'un sourire amer, fatigué :

« Non. À cinq ans il est tombé des escaliers. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Et c'est la dernière image qu'elle garde de lui. Quand il a dévalé les marches… »

Le Médicomage a esquissé un geste mais Drago s'est reculé. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui dise qu'on est désolé.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Hum.

On (**Azalan**, en l'occurrence) m'a dit que ça lui avait fait penser à _N'oublie jamais_. Soit. Peut-être. C'est un film que je n'ai même pas vu jusqu'au bout, j'ai pas accroché, donc on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'il m'a inspiré. Surtout que, comme d'habitude, lorsque j'ai commencé l'OS, je n'étais pas trop sûre de mon scénario. Et puis, en écrivant, ça s'est mis en place.

Au final, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai eu un peu de peine à mettre les indices de la maladie, surtout que je ne suis pas une experte en la manière.

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ;)

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
